Despicable me Minion Mayhem
Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem is a 3D Simulator Ride, located in Universal Studios Orlando Florida, which is based on the Despicable Me series. The ride will open to Universal Studios Hollywood on April 7, 2014. This ride replaced Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast in Universal Orlando Resort on July 2, 2012. Pre-Show 1 In Gru's living room, the guests receive 3D glasses, which are known as the "Minion Goggles". Then the video begins as Gru introduces himself to the audience. His daughters (Margo, Edith and Agnes) also make a appearance playing around with the camera. Pre-show 2 In the Minionisation Prep room, Gru Agnes tries to give her present to Gru for their anniversary of the day he adopted them, but sadly she fails. Ride Using the Minion ray gun, Kevin, on Edith's order, officially transforms the recruits into Minions.Then they are taken to a tube, when you are there you see Gru's daughters training you to become a full minion. Margo tells you that "This is where they test your strength, speed and ability to not die". The Minion recruits (the riders) dodge deadly lasers, fly swatters, water sprayers, and jump over a giant cactus. Then a couple of Minions have to aid the riders and other Minions to stop by holding a giant stop sign. But then, huge boxing gloves come out and punch the recruits down. Then the girls try to test the riders' problem solving and teamwork skills. You as the minion fall down in a group of other minions that have now formed a giant arm. But then, Edith tells you to "resist the banana" which makes all the minions want the banana very badly and make them all fall apart. You then fall into the restricted area which Gru on a monitor is wondering what you are doing there. While the girls are trying to get you out of there, Agnes accidentally drops her gift and you get it, before it gets destroyed by dodging all the bombs, then they finally get the anniversary present back. They are now floating in the anti-gravity recycling room. Out of nowhere, the girls are pushed up by a giant levitating robot arm where they can be instantly killed by the spikes everywhere, they have hold on to the robot arm. As the girls have to hold on tighter, the anniversary gift floats away from Agnes' grasp, forcing her to dislodge from Margo's tight grasp, much to the latter's concern, and tries to get the gift back. and is very close of being smashed by the spikes, Gru saves her right when Agnes is on the verge of being grinded with the gift in her hand. Right when Gru and her daughters are about to fall to death, the Minions assemble a human hand in order to soften their fall. Agnes then gives Gru the present, which is a stuffed animal version of him. Gru then reveals a Super Silly Fun Land-party for his daughters with the fluffy unicorn balloons, then the riders get turned back into humans on purpose, forcing Gru to get some other recruits, and thus ending the ride. Post-show After the show, you get in to a crazy minion dance party, where the Minions and workers dressed up in minions hats shirts and pants are dancing to Boogie Fever. They then go to the ''Super Silly Stuff ''gift shop, which replaced the Nicklodeon gift shop, now the shop has mostly Despicable Me merchandice. Category:Rides Category:Simulator Ride